The Walt Disney Academy
by Isaiki Srotu
Summary: Welcome to the elite world of the Walt Disney Academy, located in the Upper East Side of New York City, where only the best and brightest students attend. The wealth, intellect, and beauty of the students are envied by all, and the school's reputation is acclaimed internationally. If you're in at Walt Disney, it's like a V.I.P. pass to the finer things in life.
1. Intro

Gossip. Lies. Drama.

* * *

Welcome to the elite world of the Walt Disney Academy, located in the Upper East Side of New York City, where only the best and brightest students attend. The wealth, intellect, and beauty of the students are envied by all, and the school's reputation is acclaimed internationally. If you're in at Walt Disney, it's like a V.I.P. pass to the finer things in life. But this year, the pristine, upper-class bubble of Disney is going to get popped when the academy decides to admit _scholarship_ students for the first time. Can the well-heeled students handle it, or will the two worlds collide disastrously?

* * *

**Snow** **White: **With her glossy black bob, pale porcelain doll-like skin, and cherry red lips, Snow seems to have it all. Unfortunately, her father has started dating again, and his new gold-digger of a girlfriend is determined to be the most attractive woman in the Upper East Side, whatever the cost…

**Cinderella Tremaine: **Cindy is in for the shock of her life when her father decides to remarry. The woman? None other than Lady Tremaine… mother of Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, the bitchiest girls at Walt Disney. With stepsisters like these, who needs enemies?

**Aurora Rose: **Aurora is happy as one of the most beautiful and rich girls at Walt Disney, enjoying her spot at the top of the social ladder. Little does she know, she's about to become a pawn in the business schemes of her father's business rival, Ms. Maleficent. And Maleficent doesn't play clean…

**Ariel King: **It's Ariel's sophomore year and this year, she's determined to have fun. Too bad her overprotective father, Triton King, media magnate and CEO of Undersea Media, and her six—yes, six—sisters are getting in the way of that.

**Belle Delacroix: **With her love of reading and high intelligence, it was no wonder that Belle got a scholarship to Walt Disney. But maintaining her "A" average is the least of Belle's worries as Belle struggles to fit in with the world of privileged Upper East Side princesses as well as deal with her father's job situation and the attentions of Gaston LeGume, the resident creep.

**Jasmine Ghali: **She's rich. She's popular. She's the girl that has everything. But she's sick of her father trying to set her up with his business partners' annoying sons for the benefit of his business deals. Time for her to rebel…

**Pocahontas Matoaka: **Pocahontas is caught in the middle of the scholarship vs. old money students feud when her old best friend, Nakoma, is accepted into Walt Disney. Can she make peace between the two groups… or will she become a friendless loner?

**Mulan Fa: **Mulan is sick of being told that girls can't do anything. So she sets out to prove the boys' sports team wrong in a daring scheme… but if she gets caught, she could get expelled.

**Tiana Baker: **Tiana is a girl with a dream to have a successful restaurant in New York. Getting accepted into Walt Disney will pad up her college applications… that is, if she can survive the cattiness and backstabbing in the wonderful world of Disney.

**Rapunzel Cress: **After being reunited with her birth parents after spending years with her abusive foster mother, Gothel, Rapunzel now has a new home and a new school. But can this naïve, sheltered girl fit in?

**Merida Dunbroch: **Merida is a foreign exchange student from Scotland. When her hot temper lands her into a high-stakes sports bet with the boys, she's determined to do whatever it takes to bring home the prize.

**Anna and Elsa Arendelle: **The new girls at Walt Disney, Anna and Elsa are going to learn that their school is a whole new world. Also, can they repair their strained relationship?

**Eilonwy Llyr: **Eilonwy is always forgotten by her peers and even ignored by her teachers. Well, that's not going to happen anymore. This time, Eilonwy has a plan to become Princess of the Disney Fall Ball, and no one, not even the school's queen bees, will stop her.

**Kida Nedakh: **When Kida's mother dies, she has to pick up the pieces of her hurt family and care for her blind father.

**Giselle Adams: **This year, Giselle's determined to make the Disney Event Planning Committee. But there appears to be only one spot left. Will Giselle and her best friend Lottie be forced to compete for the prestigious spot?

**Charlotte "Lottie" LaBouff: **Lottie is the "princess**" **of Walt Disney who always gets what she wants. But this time, a coveted spot in the Disney Event Planning Committee that she wants is not guaranteed… and she'll have to compete with her best friend for it. Will things get ugly?

**Esmeralda Antonescu: **Esmeralda is sassy, sweet, and highly opinionated. But even Esme doesn't know what to do when she becomes the obsession of Mr. Frollo, the creepy Ethics teacher.

**Megara "Meg" Angelis: **Contrary to her last name, Meg's no angel. She's extremely cynical after her ex-boyfriend, Adonis, betrayed her, and is determined to ward off the attentions of Hercules, one of the star lacrosse players.

**Alice Liddell: **Alice is Walt Disney's resident stoner. But when things go too far and she takes an acid trip to "Wonderland", will she get caught and expelled?

**Wendy Darling: **Wendy's just started high school, and already she doesn't want to grow up. Maybe the new scholarship student, Peter Pan, can help her with that...

**Tiger Lily: **Tiger has had a crush on her best friend, Peter Pan, for years. But lately, he seems to be spending too much time with rich girl Wendy Darling. Uh-oh, the green-eyed monster is rearing its head, and things are about to get ugly…

**Tinker Bell: **Tink is the leader of her own dance team, the Disney Fairies. But when only one dance team from Disney Academy can be chosen to represent the school, it means war with Walt Disney's other dance troupe, the Disney Princesses.

**Jessica Rabbit: **Jessica is considered by her peers to be one of the "hottest" girls at Walt Disney. But she's sick of guys only liking her for her body and wants someone who actually likes her for her. Can she find him?

* * *

**AN: Of course, there will be more characters than this mentioned, so if I haven't mentioned your favorite character yet, don't worry. :)**


	2. Meet the scholarship students

**The Walt Disney Academy**

**Main Office**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**8:15 a.m.**

It's not easy being the new kid. But it's even harder when you're the new kid at Walt Disney. The school's so prestigious; you have to really be something to be accepted. But things have changed this year. As Walt Disney's very first scholarship students wait in the cushy chairs in the school's main office, despite their differences, they're all wondering the same thing: _do I belong here?_

Belle Delacroix sits on a chair, reading a book. Next to her, Tiana Baker is re-organizing the contents of her nondescript green messenger bag. She's nervous, and organizing things calms her down. To the average onlooker, she would look calm, cool, and collected, but those who know her well would know better. Across from them are two kids who look considerably younger than them—they must be freshmen; a girl with shiny black hair tied into two braids and bright brown eyes and a boy with a mop of long, unruly black hair. The girl is looking anxiously at the door, as if she's waiting for someone, and the boy is off daydreaming, left to his own devices.

Off to the side is a girl with black ringlets, wide black eyes, and pouty red lips. She is in a conversation with a boy who has blue eyes and light brown hair, a part of which is shorn off to the side. They probably went to the same public high school before coming to Walt Disney. A short distance from them is a girl with black hair, cut into a bob, texting someone on her Nokia phone.

"Hello, students. I trust you haven't been waiting for long?" a distinctive voice asks. It is Mickey Mouse, an iconic figure in New York society… and the principal of Walt Disney Academy. _Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting _the _Mickey Mouse, _the freshman boy thinks. Principal Mouse's hair is black, and is cut in his signature style, making it seem like his hair is shaped like a pair of cartoon mouse ears.

"Hello, Principal Mouse," Belle says, politely and sweetly. The other students repeat the same greeting, hardly daring to believe that they are here, at _the _Walt Disney Academy, talking to _the_ famous Mickey Mouse. But before they can get even more starstruck, Principal Mouse leads them to his cavernous office. The office is quite large, with an expensive wood-paneled desk area on one side and a long, glossy oak conference table with at least ten chairs on the other. Principal Mouse leads them to the conference table and takes a seat at the head.

"Welcome to Walt Disney Academy, where if you follow your heart, your dreams will come true," Principal Mouse says. Normally, a sentiment like that would sound totally cheesy, but coming from him, even the cynics would believe it. "Here are your schedules and student planners." He gestured out to the piles of paper at each place on the table. "I see that some of our new students haven't arrived yet. In the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Principal Mouse," he says, as if everyone didn't already know who he was.

"_Bonjour_," Belle says. "I'm Belle Delacroix," Belle is a pretty young woman with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. The boys in the room look upon her with interest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tiana Baker," says the girl next to her, who is just as good-looking, with wavy dark hair and light brown eyes. They also stare at Tiana.

"I'm Tiger Lily," says the freshman girl, and the freshman boy introduces himself as Mowgli. The girl with black ringlets introduces herself as Audrey, and the guy she was talking to says that his name is Jim. The girl texting away on her phone says a quick "Hello, I'm Nakoma," and then goes back to trying to reach whoever she is texting.

"We are missing three students," Principal Mouse frowns. As if on cue, the door to Principal Mouse's office opens with a loud rush, and three boys rush in.

"Peter!" Tiger exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry we're late," the Arabic boy with long, shaggy black hair and black eyes says, a skateboard clutched in his left hand. "The subway was killer. So we had to skateboard here instead." Behind him is Peter, who has short light brown hair and brown eyes which twinkle with mischief, and another boy with long, shaggy brown hair lighter than the Arabic boy's and a haughty swagger. _Are you sure he's a scholarship student, Walt Disney Academy? _ Audrey thinks upon witnessing the smug expression on his face.

"And you are?" Principal Mouse says, seemingly unruffled.

"I'm Aladdin Abwawa," says the boy.

"Peter Pan," says Peter, shooting a flirtatious smile at Tiger.

"Eug—I mean, Flynn," says the smug boy. "Flynn Rider." He notices Audrey, Belle, and Tiana give disapproving looks and winks at them. Audrey and Tiana roll their eyes and Belle goes back to reading her book. _Hopefully all the girls at this school won't be like them_, Flynn thinks to himself.

"Well, Aladdin, Peter, and Flynn, you three are quite late," Principal Mouse says. "Since it is your first day and you're all new, I will excuse your tardies for today, but you might not be as lucky next time. Now, we must go to the auditorium for the first day of school assembly, where you will be paired up with a student who will show you around."

_Well, here goes nothing_, Tiana thinks. _Walt Disney Academy, here I come._


	3. Freshmen, Princesses, and Troublemakers

**AN: Here I'm introducing three of the groups of students. It's going to take a few of the chapters to introduce everyone and the group dynamics, but eventually I'll cover everyone. Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Walt Disney Academy**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**9:00 a.m.**

The main auditorium at the Walt Disney Academy looks like a freaking Broadway stage… and it's complete with all the drama a Broadway show could ever want. The teachers stroll around the rows and rows of velvet seats, checking to make sure no students are doing anything disruptive or scandalous that might tarnish the school's pristine reputation, and the front rows are reserved for all the students who will be speaking at the back-to-school assembly.

The ten scholarship students follow Principal Mouse to the front of the auditorium, where he has a team of students ready to show them around the school.

"Peter Pan, this is Wendy Darling," Principal Mouse says, introducing Peter to a pretty girl with crystal blue eyes and brown hair, styled in ringlets.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter," Wendy says in a charming British accent.

"It's _very _nice to meet you too," Peter smiles. "Your last name suits you, I must say." Predictably, a rosy red blush creeps across Wendy's cheeks.

Tiger overhears their conversation and frowns. Since when does _Peter Pan _suddenly adopt posh, upper-class manners? And flirt with girls like Wendy? She remembered making fun of rich girls like her with Peter as they cavorted through the city, walking past the Upper East Side. And now they were here, and Peter had seemed to forget everything they went through.

"Hello?" a voice says, nudging Tiger's arm. "I said, I'm Alice. Your guide for the week." A girl with long, yellowish blonde hair and blue eyes looks at Tiger inquisitively.

"Oh! Um, I'm Tiger." Tiger tears her jealous gaze away from Peter and Wendy and instead stares at this girl. She looks about Tiger's age and her hair is held back by a black ribbon headband. Despite her preppy, upper-class demeanor she appears to be more zoned out than condescending, personality-wise.

"Are you a freshman, too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Tiger said. To prevent things from getting awkward, Tiger extracted her schedule from the piles of paper that Principal Mouse had given her. "Do you know where the… Algebra classroom is?", she asks reading from the glossy handout. Even the _paper _here was made out of high-quality material.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Alice murmured. "That must suck to have math first thing in the morning." She grimaced.

With that, Wendy turned around. "Really, Alice? Did you already forget that _you're _in the same Algebra class yourself? With me? And Peter, also," she adds.

"Well, forgive me if I have better things to do than care about some stupid math class," Alice grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Peter exclaims, giving Alice a high-five. For the first time since she met him, Wendy's mouth contorts into a disapproving frown at Peter. Noting this, Tiger grinned to herself. If Wendy couldn't handle the _real_ Peter, the one that she, Tiger, grew up with, how could they possibly work out?

"So I take it we all have first-period Algebra?" Peter asks. "Awesome. What's the teacher like?"

Alice looks down at her schedule to see who their teacher would be. "Oh shit, we have Mr. Hook." She groaned.

"He hates everyone," Wendy sighed.

At last, Peter's eyes meet Tiger's. "I guess it's time to teach him a lesson," Peter snickers. Tiger laughs. For years, Peter has lead all the boys (and her) in their neighborhood in wild pranks.

"Yo! Flynn! Aladdin! I think we found our next target to prank!" He yells across the room.

"How do you know those guys, anyway?" Tiger asked. "They're obviously not freshmen."

"I met them on the way to school," Peter said. "They're pretty cool. They like pranks, too." He grins.

As Wendy listens to their conversation, she frowns. "Peter, aren't your worried about maintaining your scholarship? You could get in serious trouble for whatever you're planning. At Walt Disney, they care a _lot _about what goes on here," she warns.

Peter frowns and Tiger snickers. Leave it to_ her _to be a spoilsport.

"I guess you're right," Peter acknowledged. "Never mind, guys!" He hollers across the row at Aladdin and Flynn. Aladdin gives him a nod and Flynn ignores him entirely, pretending that he's too cool to talk to the freshmen in case any hot chicks are watching.

_Well, Algebra class is going to be interesting_, Tiger thinks. On one hand, Peter is in her class… but on the other, so is _Wendy_.

* * *

A few rows behind them, the Walt Disney Academy "Princesses" sit in a cluster. Hair brushed, lips glossed, and uniforms fashionably altered, they are considered by many to be some of the prettiest girls in the school. At the center of all is the school's gossip queen, Charlotte "Lottie" LaBouff. Lottie sits in the center chair, a hot pink bow headband atop her glossy blonde bob, reading the never-ending flurry of text messages emanating from her iPhone 5S. Her blue eyes sparkle as she nudges her best friend, Giselle Adams.

"Giselle! Check it out, I have some info on the new foreign exchange students!" She squeals.

Giselle turns around from her conversation with Ariel King and faces Lottie. "Do tell," she replies. Giselle is also gorgeous, with green eyes and wavy reddish blonde hair shimmering around her shoulders.

"There's two of them, a guy and a girl," Lottie says. "According to my sources, they're from Scotland and Maldonia!"

"How do you even know these things, anyway?" Jasmine Ghali asks. Jasmine is the most skeptical out of the "princesses". Despite being beautiful (with her long black hair, wide brown eyes, and a perfectly toned body from years of after-school belly dancing) and wealthy (beyond measure, even by Walt Disney standards), Jasmine was still cynical and distrusted most people—particularly guys.

"I have my sources," Lottie winked.

"This dweeb Travis, who works as an office aide, totally has a crush on her and feeds her all this information," Giselle giggled.

"Hey! I am _trying _to be mysterious here, Giselle Adams!" Lottie teasingly smacks her best friend.

"And you're failing epically!" Giselle jokingly smacks her back.

Next to Giselle, Ariel King stares into her Chanel compact mirror. Her blue eyes widen as she notices that her red hair seems to be brighter than usual, probably due to the new shampoo she used last night. _As if I don't already have a legacy to live up to, what with my six older sisters, people are going to nickname me "The Girl with the Fire Hydrant Hair"._ She frowns. Truthfully, she doesn't really have body insecurities—she was just sick of being compared to her sisters just because she was the youngest, and sick of having people treat her differently just because she was Triton King's daughter. If distracting herself with fake issues with her hair and makeup would prevent her from thinking about her family's legacy, then that's what she would do.

"Ariel, are you okay?" The sweet, cheery voice of Snow White asked. Snow, with her ebony hair and cherry red lips, is the school's sweetheart. In all the years she's known her, Ariel has never heard her say a single bad thing about anyone, even people who deserved it, like the bitchy, rumor-spreading Tremaine sisters.

"Yeah," Ariel lied. Normally, she would pour her heart out to Snow, but she didn't want to be a downer on the first day of school. After all, it was hard enough having to deal with homework and waking up early on top of her silly melodramas.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know how to reach me!" Snow smiled.

Next to Snow, Cinderella Tremaine, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and typically a sweet disposition, groaned. "Kill me now, Charming is looking my way." She buried her face in her hands.

"Why are you trying to avoid Charming, Cindy?" her best friend, Aurora Rose, asked as she braided her own long blonde hair. Her violet eyes widened at her friend's attempt to ward off attention, which was failing as many students were now staring at her.

"Over the summer, Anastasia and Drizella spread a rumor that Cindy likes him," Snow said quietly.

"And do you?" Aurora asked.

Cindy raised her head and glared at Aurora. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't! What matters is that everyone believes it and is talking about it! Anastasia and Drizella have always made it their goal to make my life miserable, and it looks like they're finally succeeding!" Cindy buried her head into her baby blue Juicy Couture purse.

"Cindy, you have to keep things in perspective. It's just a stupid rumor, and everyone will be talking about something else soon. Drizella and Anastasia are just jealous of you. C'mon. You're Cinderella Tremaine, and they're… well, they're _shit_." Aurora snickers.

After what seemed like a long period of moping, Cindy finally raised her head and tentatively smiled. "You're right, Aurora. They _are_ shit." This was exactly why Aurora was her best friend. She always knew just what to say to cheer Cindy up. Cindy was sweet to the point where everyone viewed her as a pushover. She wasn't, of course—it was just difficult for her to speak her mind, unlike some of her more opinionated friends like Lottie.

"Well, don't worry about it. It was over the summer, and I'm sure everyone has forgotten about it by now." Snow said kindly.

"I can only hope," Cindy said as she slowly raised her head back up in a normal position.

* * *

Behind them, way back in the auditorium, the "troublemakers" of Walt Disney stretched out in their chairs, putting their feet up on the seats in front of them and eliciting frowns from the teachers who were overseeing the students.

"Feet down!" Ms. Ursula barks at Phoebus de Chateaupers, a troublemaker with long, shaggy blond hair, who rolls his brown eyes and obliges. Damn, Ms. Ursula was being super crabby today.

Next to him, his best friend, Esmeralda Antonescu, scans the front of the auditorium. "It looks like we have some new students," she said mischievously, her emerald green eyes gleaming. With her wavy black hair and dancer's body, Esmeralda had ignited the envy of most of the female population at Walt Disney. While it was a little hurtful, she shrugged it off. Who cared what a bunch of stupid bitches thought anyway?

It was weird that she was at Walt Disney, though. She had expected to start high school at the local public school, but the summer before her freshman year, an envelope had arrived in the mail. Opening it, she thought that it was a huge joke: a check for an inordinate amount of money, made out to her. Attached was a typed note: _For your education at the Walt Disney Academy, Esmeralda. _It was enough to cover all four years of tuition, as well as all the other fees associated with attending a private school. But when she and her parents went to the bank, it did indeed turn out to be real. "This is a sign, Esmeralda, that you are destined for greater things. You must go!" Her parents insisted.

Four years later, and she was here, still wondering who her mysterious benefactor was. Oh, well. She would probably never know. Besides, practically everyone at Walt Disney was loaded, so theoretically it could have been anyone.

"Hello, earth to Esmeralda?" Megara Angelis, called "Meg" by her friends, snapped her fingers in her best friend's face. Meg's voluminous auburn hair was teased up in a poufy ponytail, and her violet eyes were rimmed in heavy black eyeliner and mascara.

"Huh? S-sorry, Meg. I was zoned out," Esmeralda mumbled.

"She's _always_ zoned out lately," Jessica Rabbit, the third member of their trio, said. Jessica's long, wavy red hair trailed down her back, her green eyes sparkled, and even the Walt Disney school uniform couldn't hide the curves that she had.

Esmeralda, Meg and Jessica ware considered the hottest and most experienced girls of the school, mostly by rumor. In actuality, most of the guys who claimed to have hooked up with them were lying, but since all the girls were jealous of them, they tended to believe the worst about them.

The girls' conversation was cut short when a _screech_ reverberated throughout the cavernous auditorium. The sound system at Walt Disney was top-notch, so even if you were sitting all the way in the back, you could hear every single word that was being said on stage. Not that any of the students sitting in the back necessarily wanted to.

The lights dimmed, and the auditorium was bathed in complete and total darkness for about three seconds. The velvety, red curtains parted to reveal the Walt Disney Academy administration. Mickey Mouse, the principal, was at the podium, about to speak, and sitting in chairs around the podium were Donald Duck, the vice principal, Goofy, the head of security (not a good choice, for as nice as Goofy was, he largely failed at catching the kids who cut class), Minnie Mouse, the head of alumni relations, Daisy Duck, the head of school building and development, and Jiminy Cricket, the superintendent.

"Welcome to another great year at the Walt Disney Academy! Here at the Walt Disney Academy…" As Principal Mouse continued his speech, the students felt a sense of anticipation. Despite it being school, being at Walt Disney gave off an air of magic, suspense, and excitement to the students. You felt like anything could happen here… and most of the time, it did. Little did they know, a huge scandal would rock the school before the end of the school year… and everyone would be involved in it.


	4. You thought Algebra class was boring?

**The Walt Disney Academy**

**Mr. Hook's Algebra 1 class**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**9:30 a.m.**

Eilonwy Llyr opened the door to her first period class, Algebra 1 with Mr. Hook. While she was no stranger to the Walt Disney scene, having attended the academy's elementary and middle schools, also located on the Upper East Side, she was often the most forgotten. While her peers gained acclaim and attention from their talents, money, looks, or smarts, Eilonwy was always ignored. _I'm like the wallflower of the school_, Eilonwy thought sadly. She didn't really know why—like everyone else at Walt Disney, she was rather pretty, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wasn't mean like Vanessa Benson or the Tremaine sisters. This year, though, things were going to change. _I'm going to finally be accepted here_, Eilonwy thought determinately. _No more wallflower status for me! No more being ignored by my classmates. And best of all, finally mattering_ _to everyone. _

Eilonwy's thoughts were cut short when the door opened and her classmates walked in. There was Wendy Darling, honor student and obedient rule follower. Next to her was one of the new kids, a mischievous-looking boy who had a light green baseball cap on. Following them was a pretty Native American girl who was watching Wendy and the boy talk, and alongside her was Alice Liddell, who had a habit of daydreaming into her own world. Wendy and the boy took seats next to each other, and so did Alice and the new girl. Eilonwy noted that the new girl seemed a little angry about the seating arrangements.

The door opened again, and in walked Eilonwy's best friend, Taran Dallben. Taran had reddish brown hair similar to the new boy's and green eyes.

"Hello, Eilonwy!" Taran said.

"Hi," Eilonwy said. "Did you see the new students?"

"I haven't yet," Taran replied. "I was late 'cause I had to help my dad with the pigs." Taran's father, Caer Dallben, owned a highly successful pig farm in New Jersey. Sadly, when Gaston LeGume, the school bully, and his friends found out about it, they gave him the unoriginal, insipid and rather immature nickname of "Pig Boy". Since Taran was just a freshman and Gaston a senior, he couldn't really do anything about it. Such were the stupid rules of high school hierarchy.

"I see," Eilonwy said. "Well, you didn't really miss much, just the same old lectures on school rules and how the year is going to be great and yadda, yadda, yadda." She didn't tell him that since he wasn't there, she had to sit alone while everyone else had a great time exchanging summer stories with their friends.

The door opened yet again, and more members of the freshman Algebra 1 class—Mowgli Kipling, Shanti Jangala, Lilo Pelekai, Vanellope von Schweetz, Penny Stacy, Jenny Foxworth, Christopher Robin, Dashiell "Dash" Parr, and Pinocchio Burattino—walked in. Lilo and Vanellope sat next to each other. Mowgli shyly sat next to Shanti. Penny and Jenny sat together and Christopher and Pinocchio partnered up and pulled a third chair for Dash to join. Everyone socialized until Mertle Edmonds, one of the queen bees of the freshman class, walked in with her posse, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the biggest freak at Walt Disney," Mertle sneered to Lilo. Mertle had large circular blue glasses covering her brown eyes and hair the color of a carrot. As wealthy and popular as she was, one thing she did not have was Lilo's natural dancing talent. And considering how freshmen already had the short end of the stick when it came to being chosen for sports teams, it was practically a given that Mertle would try to intimidate Lilo. Their rivalry had been going on since middle school, when Mertle moved to New York in the seventh grade, got Elena, Teresa, and Yuki to follow her, and manipulated them into freezing their former friend, Lilo, out. After that, Lilo was lonely for a while, until a new girl, Vanellope, moved to town. It wasn't surprising how quickly they became best friends as they were both considered "weird" by their peers and did not care much for the prissy Upper East Side girls that perpetuated the majority of their grade.

"Leave her alone, Mertle," Vanellope snapped. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon designed to look like licorice and had tons of mini disc-shaped candy barrettes scattered throughout. She was a true candy aficionado and had even won a contract with a famous video game company to appear as a character in _Sugar Rush_, their latest upcoming video game, which was all in a day's work for the affluent and well-known students of the Walt Disney Academy.

"Shut the hell up," Mertle snapped. "You're a loser."

"Yeah," Elena, Teresa, and Yuki said. However, the way they said it made them sound like a broken record, merely echoing after Mertle.

The door opened yet again. Wendy hoped that it was the teacher—she didn't like it when drama happened. At all.

But with a class like hers, drama is inevitable. As if demonstrating this point, Taffyta Muttonfudge, the freshman class's_ other_ queen bee, strode in the room with her posse, who were known to the Walt Disney students as the "Sugar Rush Racers".

"Hello, Mertle," Taffyta said with a fake smile. Her platinum blonde hair was newly cut into an Anna Wintour-like bob, and her periwinkle eyes glistened with cruelty. "What a lovely purse. Is that from Marc Jacobs's 2011 spring collection?"

Gasps were heard from around the room as Taffyta's insult was processed. Such a conversation might seem innocuous to the average person, but at Walt Disney Academy, asking someone if their clothes were from collections that were "way before last season" was tantamount to asking them about their dad's mistresses or their mom's nose jobs. It disobeyed all the rules of high society etiquette, and it defied all the laws of private school mores. It just simply wasn't done. For someone to insult Mertle Edmonds like that had to mean that they saw themselves as equal to—or, heaven forbid, _better than_—her. And that was the type of thing that she would not tolerate.

"Oh, Taffyta, how cute," Mertle fake-crooned. "I must say, your new haircut is just _adorable_. It really reminds me of a pre-heroin-chic Mary-Kate Olsen."

While the prissy queen bees were arguing, Peter caught Tiger's eye and winked. A second later, a paper airplane soared from the back of the classroom and hit Mertle on the side of her head, tangling a part of her wavy, unruly red hair. A second later, a spitball shot out from the air and hit Taffyta right in her perky little button nose. Dash, Pinocchio, Christopher, Mowgli, and Taran tried to hide their laughs, but they all came out anyway. Shanti, Penny, Jenny, and Eilonwy gaped at the scene in amazement. Lilo and Vanellope laughed, not caring if the queen bees heard since Taffyta and Mertle already hated them anyways. Alice was zoned out, not even paying attention to the drama unfolding in front of her. Tiger beamed at Peter and let out a pretty, melodious trill. He always knew just how to make her laugh. Wendy looked over to Peter and noticed the amusement in his light brown eyes. She frowned. Didn't Peter know better than to make waves on his first day of school? As a scholarship student, he really couldn't afford to incur the wrath of people like Mertle and Taffyta. They would do anything just to make sure he knew his place. And she didn't want to see her new friend get hurt.

"My hair! I just got a new perm yesterday! You bitch!" Mertle screamed to the back of the room.

"My nose is bleeding! Asshole! Enjoy paying my medical bills!" Taffyta cupped her hands over her nose.

Normally, girls of their high-class caliber wouldn't say such profane words, but when a spitball hits you in the face, anyone would lose it. And lose it they did. Mertle and Taffyta stormed to the back of the classroom.

They examined all the possible suspects. Alice Liddell? No way, she wasn't even paying attention to what had just happened. Wendy Darling? Like she even knew how to make a spitball. Or break school rules, for that matter. That left two suspects, both new students: a girl with two black braids who was giggling prettily at their misfortune, and a boy wearing a light green baseball cap who was staring at the girls with a look that was a mixture of defiance and cockiness. The second they looked into his eyes, they could tell that he was the culprit.

And he was going to pay.

Before anyone could fire shots, however, the classroom door opened, and finally Mr. Hook arrived. And he was _angry_.

"What is going on in my classroom?" Mr. Hook barked. He was a tall, slender man with long, curly black hair, spiteful, glittering black eyes, and a thin black mustache. But his most distinctive feature was the hook as passed for his left hand. No one knew how his left hand had come to leave his body and be replaced with that metal hook, but that didn't stop the students from speculating. Theories ranged from a crocodile biting it off to a pissed-off student cutting it off after an Algebra final gone wrong.

His eyes landed on the back of the classroom. "Ms. Edmonds, Ms. Muttonfudge, is there a problem?"

"N-no, sir," Taffyta and Mertle chorused. Even they were somewhat intimidated by the schools' seemingly evil teachers. But knowing that they could sue the paychecks off them probably lessened the blow of the teachers' fearful presences.

Mr. Hook stroked his chin. "I see." His eyes landed on Peter. "You, boy. What is your name?"

"Peter Pan, sir," Peter said. Only Tiger could detect the slight sarcasm and smugness in his seemingly respectful tone.

"Well, Mr. Pan, I see that you enjoy causing misery and misfortune to others. Let this be a warning: if I catch you doing this again in my classroom, you _will_ have to deal with the consequences. Have I made myself clear?" Mr. Hook sneered.

"Crystal, sir," Peter said, again full of the secret smugness and sarcasm in his tone that Tiger loved so much.

"Now. If there are to be no more disruptions from Mr. Pan here, let us continue with the class." As Mr. Hook began to hand out the class syllabus and supply list, Wendy looked at Peter worriedly. He had already made enemies of two of the meanest girls in their grade, as well as Mr. Hook. How would he survive Walt Disney? She really liked him—for once, he didn't treat her like a piece of wallpaper, and he actually seemed to like her. Her! Polite, proper, honor student Wendy Darling, who always said and did the right thing and was expected to be the most mature in her grade and the role model for her younger brothers. Who was trapped in the "perfect girl" role expected of her, and could see no way out. But with Peter, she felt like she didn't have to act in that way. She could be as free and immature as she liked, and she didn't have to worry about the example she would have to be. With Peter, as clichéd as it seemed, she could finally be herself, whoever that was… _if _Peter didn't screw things up by making enemies all around Walt Disney.

* * *

**AN: Who knew Algebra class could actually be interesting? With all the drama in the freshman class, aren't you curious about what's in store for the sophomore, junior, and senior classes? Luckily, those are coming up in the next few chapters. ;) Also, are you Team Tiger or Team Wendy? ****Again, a big, heartfelt thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed! :)**


	5. Brag-fests, rejections, and awkwardness

**AN: Sorry for the long wait: I was on the verge of finishing up Chapter 4 when I became sick (some flu's been going around my school, and****_ of course_**** I would get sick), and when I got better I had mounds of homework, tests, quizzes, and projects to make up. Yippee. But anyways, thanks to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed. I heart you all. :) Shoutout goes to lapierredx01 for her dedication to this story. xD **

* * *

**The Walt Disney Academy**

** Tenth-grade English class **

**Monday, September 8****th**

**9:30 a.m.**

After the assembly, Max Goof walked down the halls to his first period, sophomore English. Max had black eyes and shaggy, spiky black hair, and he looked like a younger version of his dad. It wasn't easy being the son of Goofy, Walt Disney Academy's head of security. While he loved his father, his dad was quite goofy, much like his name, always bumbling and stumbling into things. Whenever people saw Max in the halls, they always assumed that Max was like his dad, and didn't trust him with carrying things. "Look out, there's that Goof boy!" people would yell out to their friends. Gaston LeGume and his friends would make sport of this rumor and trip him, his books flying across the hallway's solid floor. "You should watch where you're going… you're really _goofy_," they would mock. It didn't help matters that Max _was _somewhat awkward and clumsy himself, though it was to a lesser extent than his father.

Max's thoughts were interrupted when he glimpsed the back of a girl's head, full of long, wavy red hair. She turned around, revealing big brown eyes, an adorable round nose, and a little mole slightly under her right eye. Her lips parted into a friendly smile.

She was perfect.

Max was snapped out of his adoration when he tripped and fell over an outstretched black sneaker-clad foot.

"Watch where you're going, goofy," the foot's voice sneered. It was Bradley Uppercrust III, one of the wealthiest snobs in the sophomore class at Walt Disney Academy. Bradley's light brown hair was cut into a mullet cut and his light blue eyes were narrowed at Max. Ever since they had known each other, Bradley had always had it out for Max and his best friends, Bobby and P.J. At first, Bradley, seeing Max's awesome skateboarding skills, invited Max to be part of his group of friends, the Gammas, but Max declined when he saw how mean Bradley was being to P.J. and Bobby. Since then, the two groups had always been in a feud, which was mostly instigated by Bradley.

"I was," Max said, glaring angrily at Bradley. "You tripped me."

"Oh, I tripped little-widdle Maximilian! What are you gonna do, call security and have your dad come get me?" Bradley mocked.

"Hey, leave him alone," a voice said. To Max's surprise, it was the pretty redheaded girl.

"I was just joking! Maxie here and I are best friends," Bradley smiled at her. "Right, Maxie?" He gave Max a threatening look which seemed to say _you mess up my chances with this girl, and you'll be sorry_. However, Max was pretty pissed himself. Only his father was allowed to call him "Maxie".

"Um, no," Max said. "Just leave me alone, ok?" He glared at Bradley and stormed off. It was the first day of sophomore year, and already he had embarrassed himself in front of the girl of his dreams and got in a fight with Bradley, all before the first period bell had even rang. He opened the door to his first-period English class and took a seat near the back, waiting for P.J. and Bobby to come in. The door opened, and Max craned his neck, expecting to see one of his friends. To his surprise, it was the redheaded girl again. _Oh crap_, Max blushed and turned his head away. To his surprise, she sat down right next to him.

"You don't have to be shy," the girl said, smiling at Max. "I'm Roxanne Martin. I just moved here from Connecticut." She extended her right hand.

"I-I'm Max. Max Goof," Max said and blushed, shaking her hand.

"I saw part of what happened in the halls today," Roxanne said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Max said, trying to keep his cool. "Bradley's just being a jerk, as always."

"Hopefully, he won't be in this class," she giggled. "So, what is this school like?" she asked Max.

As Max filled Roxanne in on all the classes and teachers, more members of the sophomore class began to stream in. Tinker Bell, a popular dancer and the captain of the Disney Fairies, one of the school's dance teams (there were two since so many girls wanted to be a part of the dance program) strode in with her identical twin Periwinkle, her frenemy Vidia, and her friends Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn. Together, the seven of them made up the Disney Fairies. Ariel King and Jasmine Ghali came in, eyes glued to their iPhone screens and hands clutching this season's Gucci and Chanel handbags. Ariel and Jasmine were best friends. They had a lot in common, seeing as they were both filthy rich and had overprotective fathers. Then came Woody Pride, who had moved to New York from Texas last year, and his friends Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, and Jessie Pride (who was his cousin). Violet Parr, a shy girl who often kept to herself, entered as well, taking a seat in the back and surreptitiously avoided Tony Rydinger, one of the sophomore class's most popular guys. Mulan Fa, a pretty Chinese girl who was quite athletic, followed them in with two new students in tow, a girl with blue eyes and a large, untamable mass of curly red hair and a girl with long, golden blonde hair which appeared to glow, freckles spread across her cheeks, and wide green eyes.

Bradley entered and gave Max a dirty look upon seeing that Max and Roxanne were sitting next to each other. Next to him, his best friend, Tank, a tall, portly guy with bushy black eyebrows and dyed dark blond hair, cracked his knuckles and balled up his right hand into a fist. Max inwardly shuddered, even though he knew that Tank really wouldn't do anything—fighting would result in expulsion at the Walt Disney Academy, and to be kicked out of Walt Disney was often called "a fate worse than death" by many people. To be expelled after going through a lot of trouble to get in was pretty bad in itself. Nevertheless, Tank's large build intimidated most guys in their class.

Max's best friends, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski and Peter "P.J." Pete, Jr. strode through the doorway, skateboards in hand. Bobby's orange hair was cut into a Mohawk and his other hand held a can of canned cheese. Bobby's canned cheese obsession was a running gag between the three friends, and the fact that he always, _always _had a container of canned cheese with him never failed to elicit laughs from Max and P.J. P.J., the third member of their trio, was chubby, with black hair and black eyes. He was the son of Peter "Pete" Pete, Sr., who was on the school's Board of Directors. However, while Pete was often cruel to the students, doling out punishments like a parent handing out candy on Halloween, P.J. was considerably nicer than his dad and was one of Max's close friends.

"Hey, Max! How's it goin'?" P.J. asked.

"Look man, I made a leaning tower of cheez-a!" Bobby exclaimed.

Max laughed and introduced Roxanne to his friends. The four fell into conversation about the classes and teachers at Walt Disney until their teacher, Ms. Jane Porter, walked in.

Ms. Porter was a pretty young woman in her early twenties who had blue eyes the color of a robin's egg and light brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She was known as one of the school's few "nice" teachers.

"Good morning, everyone," began Ms. Porter. However, she was interrupted by the door suddenly opening with a loud _bang_. A young man, about Ms. Porter's age, entered the classroom. He had a head full of light brown dreadlocks and large, wide green eyes that took in the entire room.

"Is—is this Ms. Porter's room?" the man asked.

"Y-yes," Ms. Porter said, perplexed. "Do you need something?"

"H-hello," the guy said. "I'm Tarzan Greystoke. The new student teacher." He spoke in simple sentences, enunciating everything for some reason.

"Student teacher?" Ms. Porter questioned. "Mr. Mouse never said anything about a student teacher…"

"Oh, I-I don't know. Mr. Duck just pointed me here. Said that you were teaching a classroom full of rowdy kids and that you needed all the help that you could get. Here are my papers." He extended a sheaf full of papers to Ms. Porter. She took it, scanning the papers with a look of bafflement on her face. Finally, she looked up.

"I guess you'll be teaching the high school English classes with me then," she said. "Students, this is Mr. Greystoke. He'll be assisting me with our class."

"Tarzan," he said.

"Pardon me?" Ms. Porter said in her crisp British accent.

"You kids can call me Tarzan. 'Mr. Greystoke' is too formal for me," Tarzan said.

"Well!" Ms. Porter said, a teensy bit flustered. She had never met anyone as casual towards teaching as this… _Tarzan _man. She didn't quite know how to react. "I guess _Tarzan _here will be helping teach you all," she said, emphasizing his name.

Tarzan grinned and pulled, of all things, a small bouncy ball from his briefcase.

"Catch!" he exclaimed, throwing it at Wilbur Robinson. "We're going to start off with an icebreaker game so that we can all introduce ourselves. When you get the ball, say your name and three things about yourself. Let's go!"

Ms. Porter watched Tarzan's actions in surprise. She put her lesson plans on her desk. _Well, there go my plans_, she thought, half-sighing and, she had to admit, also half-curious. This Tarzan guy was unlike anyone she'd ever met before, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hi! I'm Wilbur. I like meatballs, skateboarding, and avoiding my chores." He flashed a cocky, confident grin and threw the red bouncy ball at Violet.

Violet shrank even further down her seat, hugging herself as her long, jet black hair obscured her face. The last thing that she wanted to be was noticed, and Wilbur wasn't helping. Why did he choose her anyway? She didn't even talk to him.

"Violet?" Ms. Porter asked. "I believe it's your turn."

Sighing inwardly to herself, Violet gripped the bouncy ball. "I-I'm Violet. I—um, I like fashion magazines and uh, writing." She hurriedly threw the ball at the nearest person, not even checking to see if she missed.

"That was only two things!" Wilbur hollered.

"Pardon me?" Ms. Porter asked, confused.

"Tarzan said to share your name and _three _things. Violet said only two. So what's the third, Violet?" he asked, his root-beer-brown eyes gleaming mischievously at her.

Violet sank even further down her seat. Why was Wilbur putting her on the spot? What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Erm, perhaps we should move on to the next person!" Ms. Porter said, noticing the shy girl's discomfort. The ball had landed near Bradley, who caught it with glee, as he relinquished the chance to not-so-subtly brag about himself to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be within earshot of him.

"Greetings, common people of Walt Disney. I'm Bradley Uppercrust the Third," he said, flipping his light brown hair. "My father is the esteemed Bradley Uppercrust the Second, C.E.O. of Uppercrust Industries, which I will inherit when I come of age. I am the captain of the Gammas, the number one skateboarding team at Walt Disney which _Maxie _here can't get into—", he began, giving a cutting look at Max. The truth was, last year he had actually begged Max to be on his team.

"Er, Bradley, perhaps we should move on," Ms. Porter said yet again, wondering why her students were being particularly volatile this morning. She had had to prevent not one but _two _mishaps this morning, and Tarzan wasn't doing anything! What good was an extra pair of hands if he wasn't going to help? She sighed as Bradley threw the bouncy ball at Jasmine.

"I'm Jasmine Ghali, and I'm _not _interested," she said, hands on hips, glaring at Bradley. The class snickered, knowing Bradley's penchant for only dating rich girls. Since Jasmine was one of the wealthiest students, Bradley would definitely go after her, even though he didn't like her that way. "And if you think you can get a date with me just because our fathers are both working on the Lajer-Haäusen deal, you have another think coming." She glared at him and threw the ball to Bo Peep. Luckily, there was no drama after that, as the bell rung.

Tarzan looked at the students departing in awe. He had previously worked at a public high school for gifted but financially struggling students in New York, and these students were so unlike the ones he had just met. As he glanced around the classroom, freshly cleaned and equipped with the latest in classroom technology, he came to the realization that Walt Disney was a whole new world. He hoped that he was prepared…

* * *

**AN: So there you have it: the just-as-drama-filled sophomore class. Any guesses as to who the new students with Mulan are? (It's pretty obvious. xD) And why do you think Wilbur threw the ball at Violet? LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


End file.
